


the kids will (not) be alright

by StrugBlack



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Drabble, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Short One Shot, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 00:57:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11242950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrugBlack/pseuds/StrugBlack
Summary: “What?” Jared echoed.Jared and Zoe remained silent for a few seconds, staring at the others on the floor who were honestly acting like the floor was actual lava and they all just died and it was currently their funeral. None of them moved a muscle.“What?” Jared asked again.





	the kids will (not) be alright

“The floor is lava!” Jared shouts as he bursts into the Hansen’s living room that had become what was basically their gang’s clubhouse because they all hoped Heidi would adopt them if they stayed in her house long enough.

As it was, all of the gang was present. Connor was on the couch with Zoe sitting by his feet so he could have access to her hair, arranging it in different styles as Zoe kept Evan and Alana, sat on the other side of the low table in front of her, from vibrating with nerves as they studied for their exams and read what they were studying allowed, not only to ground the both of them but in hopes that Connor was actually listening too.

At Jared’s shout, everyone paused what they were doing and blankly stared at Jared who had managed to get on one of the other couches in the room in one leap.

Connor was the first to actually react; grabbing a startled Zoe by her armpits and hauling her onto the couch that he was sitting in. He then took her place on the floor, shuffling forward until he was basically under the table and had room to lie down and close his eyes.

“What?” Zoe asked.

Evan and Alana made eye contact and quickly followed Connor’s example, splaying their arms wide for good measure.

“What?” Jared echoed.

Jared and Zoe remained silent for a few seconds, staring at the others on the floor who were honestly acting like the floor was actual lava and they all just died and it was currently their funeral. None of them moved a muscle.

“What?” Jared asked again.

It was Evan that took pity on their confusion and cracked an eye open, making eye contact with Jared as he said, “We’re in the middle of finals, Jared.” He then returned to his previous position of being a corpse.

Jared’s face at the explanation was the perfect picture of a light bulb moment that didn’t give him clarity as much as it would be giving him nightmares at the revelation that came up with said moment. He was quick to get on his knees and it was with a loud thud that his body fell forward onto the floor, leaving Zoe as the only one ‘alive’ from her position on the couch and not on the floor.

“Guys, seriously?” Zoe deadpanned, wondering, not for the first time, if these actual children will be okay next year without her to supervise them.

**Author's Note:**

> so, i read this [fic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11240115) and i thought, what would _i_ do if the floor _was_ lava. i miss playing that game...


End file.
